jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey D. Luffy
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 19 (Post-Timeskip) |hair = Black |eye = Black |height = 172 cm (5'7½") (Pre-Timeskip) 174 cm (5'8½") (Post-Timeskip) |affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates |occupation = Pirate Captain |status = Alive |relatives = Monkey D. Garp (Grandfather) Monkey D. Dragon (Father) Portgas D. Ace (Adoptive Brother) Sabo (Adoptive Brother) |manga = One Piece |javoice = Mayumi Tanaka Urara Takano (OVA) |envoice = Colleen Clinkenbeard Chuck Powers (Odex) Bella Hudson (4Kids) |wikia = onepiece }} is a character and the primary protagonist of the One Piece franchise created by Eiichiro Oda. In One Piece, Luffy is introduced as a young boy whose body gains the properties of rubber after he inadvertently eats a supernatural fruit called the After turning seventeen years old, Luffy sails from the East Blue to the Grand Line in search of the legendary treasure One Piece to succeed Gol D. Roger as the Pirate King. He is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and he recruits members along his journey. He fights several antagonists, such as the World Government, during his travels. Appearance Luffy in the Digitally Colored Manga.png|Luffy before the timeskip. Monkey D Luffy Timeskip.png|Luffy after the timeskip. Luffy is usually recognized by his straw hat, which was given to him by "Red-Haired" Shanks after being saved from an attack by a Sea King. The straw hat is also where he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy". He has short, messy black hair and a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye that he got when was a child when he tried to show Shanks how tough he was by stabbing a knife underneath his eye. He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. During the Battle of Marineford, after being severely wounded by Akainu, Luffy is left with a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Although many sees him as appearing to be scrawny, Luffy has a surprisingly well-built physique. After two years apart from his crew, Luffy wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons (which shows the X'''-shaped scar covering most of his chest he received by then-Admiral Akainu), with a yellow sash tied around his waist. He has grown slightly taller, and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in his slightly thicker neck, more pronounced deltoids, and better-defined chest. Personality Luffy is portrayed as a carefree and happy-go-lucky character with great ambitions and a huge appetite. He often thinks with his stomach and often gorges himself to comical levels. He is caring and generally good hearted. However, he is not as naive as many people believe him to be, showing more understanding in situations than people often expect. Knowing the dangers ahead, he is willing to risk his life to reach his goal to become the King of the Pirates, and protect his crew. He invites several people, such as Chopper or Brook, onto his crew generally for their personality but also because of his instinctual ability to be able to read people. His main reason has been stated a few times in the story. He needs several key jobs filled in his crew (i.e.: cook, navigator, doctor, musician, shipwright, and so on) that each individual crew member fulfills (in the respective cases, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook and Franky). Luffy stated in the beginning of the series that he wants at least 10 crew members, each with abilities that he feels necessary for his goal. Each members of the crew respect him in their own way despite his carefree personality. |chapter=460 夜明け前に取り返せ!! }} He is rarely concerned with the consequences of his actions, doing what he feels even if it leads to retaliation by a powerful force. However, he is an extremely loyal captain, who has demonstrated at many points throughout the series that he is willing to risk his life for the well-being of his crew. Story Luffy first appears in the manga chapter , first published in Japan's Weekly Shonen Jump magazine on August 4, 1997. He first appears as a young boy living in Foosha Village who befriends the pirate "Red-Haired" Shanks, intending to become one himself. Before the series' narrative begins, he accidentally eats the Gomu Gomu no Mi, gaining rubber powers as a result and he is saved by Shanks from being eaten alive by a Sea King. Ten years later, Luffy leaves the village in search of a treasure known as the One Piece and to become King of the Pirates. Sailing alone, Luffy meets a swordsman named Roronoa Zoro, the navigator and thief Nami, the cowardly marksman and liar Usopp, and the womanizing chef Sanji, who he invites to join his crew despite their initial objections. He also encounters and defeats several pirates in the East Blue, such as Buggy the Clown and the fishman, Arlong. Luffy later accepts an offer to return the princess of Alabasta, Nefeltari Vivi, safely into her homeland to stop a rebellion, incited by a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and leader of the crime syndicate Baroque Works, Sir Crocodile. Along the way, Luffy finds a reindeer doctor named Tony Tony Chopper in Drum Island. After defeating Crocodile, Luffy allows Crocodile's subordinate Nico Robin to become his ally. While visiting Skypiea, the crew gets drawn into a war between two races and Luffy defeats the god Enel, ending the war. Luffy meets Navy Admiral Aokiji and is easily defeated. After learning about Robin's heritage, Luffy continues to face other enemies linked to her heritage, such as Franky, a cyborg who eventually becomes Luffy's ally and the intelligence agency Cipher Pol No. 9, who causes Luffy and his crew to save Robin at Enies Lobby. After their fight with CP9, Franky joins the crew. Entering the Florian Triangle, Luffy encounters a skeletal musician named Brook and, to return Brook's shadow, defeats the Warlord Gecko Moria. After releasing the rest of the island's prisoners, Brook becomes a member of Luffy's crew. The crew goes to the Sabaody Archipelago, and have Silvers Rayleigh coat the Thousand Sunny to enter the second half of the Grand Line. However, Luffy's encounter with Admiral Kizaru and the Warlord Bartholomew Kuma results in Luffy and his crew being sent to separate parts of the world. Stranded on Amazon Lily, an island ruled by the Warlord Boa Hancock, Luffy moves Hancock with his bravery and selflessness. Hancock falls in love with Luffy and helps bring him to the underground prison Impel Down to rescue his brother Portgas D. Ace from being executed. Luffy breaks into the prison and meets previous foes as well as new allies, such as the Warlord Jimbei. After Luffy liberates the prisoners, they arrive at Marineford and Luffy is drawn into a war between the navy and Whitebeard's pirate crews.However, Ace saves Luffy at the cost of his own life, and Luffy and Jimbei are evacuated from Marineford by Trafalgar Law. Returning to Amazon Lily, Luffy remembers how he first met Ace: after Shanks leaves Windmill Village, Luffy's grandfather leaves him in bandit Curly Dadan's care. He befriends Ace and Sabo during this time who become his bond brothers; however, Sabo is killed by one of the Celestial Dragons. After returning to Marineford to send a hidden message to his crew, Luffy undergoes training with Rayleigh on the island Ruskaina in an effort to become stronger. Two years later, Luffy regroups with the Straw Hats, but the crew gets separated again for a short period while sailing to Fishman Island. Luffy and the others meet Jimbei and the island's princess Shirahoshi, and are drawn into a battle for the island against fishman Hody Jones. Luffy and the crew, along with Jimbei, eventually regroup and conceive a plan to defeat Hody and his henchmen. Following Hody's defeat, Luffy retrieves the stolen treasure from the rookie pirate Caribou and starts a feud with Big Mam. The crew enters the New World, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Robin disembark on Punk Hazard but are soon captured by Caesar Clown, a jealous rival of the scientist Vegapunk. Luffy and his crew organize an alliance with Law to defeat Caesar. Eventually, Luffy defeats Caesar after learning about his history. Abilities Luffy's rubber powers are a result from eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which makes him virtually immune to nearly every blunt force attack, as well as the ability to stretch his body at will. Combined with the elasticity of his body, he uses that ability to accelerate parts or the whole of his body as if shot by a slingshot to deliver punches, kicks, head butts, body checks, or simply for propulsion. Luffy's signature move is the , a punch technique which he learned during his years of training. As with other Devil Fruit users, Luffy is unable to swim and when he is submerged in water as water can negate his powers. In addition to his Devil Fruit powers, Luffy possesses immense strength and endurance. Gear Second Techniques Infobox.png|Luffy using Gear Second. Gear Third.png|Luffy using Gear Third. Gear Fourth Manga Color Scheme.png|Luffy using Gear Fourth. Luffy has developed techniques later on in the series that increases his speed and strength though each one has a few drawbacks. , a technique where Luffy's speed increases greatly by pumping blood into his limb, but can strain his body after a limited amount of time. , a technique that uses air inflated into his bone structure to attack with massive limbs but initially causes him to shrink afterwards. He is capable of using both techniques simultaneously. And lastly , a technique that uses air inflated into his muscular structure to increase his physical strength. Eventually, Luffy develops his latent ability to use . This ability has two types, , which is an armor-like force that can amplify defense and the force of attacks and negate a Devil Fruit user's defense, allow physical contact and damage, and , which is a sixth sense that can read a person's moves and detect their presence. He has a rare variation, the which can render people or animals in his proximity unconscious. Two years later, Luffy masters the three types of Haki, and uses them in conjunction with his improved attacks. Also, as a result of his encounter with Magellan, Luffy has also developed an immunity to poison. Creation and Conception When Eiichiro Oda created Luffy, he wanted to strive for a "manliness" quality similar to those found in the Dragon Ball series created by Akira Toriyama. To make the readers relax without being stressed out, Oda added rubber powers to Luffy for a comical effect. Oda tries to draw Luffy very straightforward about what he wants to be and how he feels. The Devil Fruit that Luffy gained his abilities from was originally called the , but after the editor pointed out that a real rubber fruit existed, the name was changed to the . In the original Japanese version of the entire One Piece anime series (and later spin-offs in the franchise), Luffy is voiced by Mayumi Tanaka. In the OVA Defeat the Pirate Ganzack!, Luffy was voiced by Urara Takano. In 4Kids Entertainment's dub of the first five-story arcs of One Piece, Luffy was voiced by Bella Hudson. In Funimation Entertainment's dub of the entire One Piece franchise, Luffy has been consistently voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. In the Singaporean English dub produced by Odex/Unlimited Productions, Luffy is voiced by Chuck Powers.The Singaporean One Piece Dub Other Media As the protagonist, Luffy appears in most of the episodes, films, television specials, and OVAs of the anime series One Piece, as well as several of the franchise's video games. Crossovers Luffy has made several appearances in other media, including, but not limited to, every One Piece licensed electronic video game to date, including Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. In 2006, he is featured in the Dragon Ball Z/''One Piece''/''Naruto'' crossover game Battle Stadium D.O.N.. Luffy, along with Son Goku and Naruto Uzumaki, made guest appearances in avatar form in the MMORPG Second Life for a Jump Festa promotion titled Jumpland@Second Life. In addition to his in-game appearances, Luffy has also been featured and mentioned in some songs. "Wanted!" features Luffy singing about himself as a wanted pirate. "Every-One Peace!" features Luffy singing about the One Piece. Luffy has made guest appearances in various Japanese television shows and manga. Luffy and several other characters would team up with the cast of Dragon Ball in a spinoff titled Cross Epoch. On April 3, 2011, Luffy and the other One Piece protagonists appear premiere episode of the Toriko anime series and the crossover manga chapter. Cultural References Luffy has also influenced several other works of fiction. *In Dragonfable, an online RPG, there was an enemy pirate monkey dressed up like Luffy called L.D. MONKEE, seen frequently during the Ninja VS Pirate War event in 2007. *In Episode 9 of Binbougami ga!, Momiji (while cosplaying as Luffy) parodies his abilities during a tennis game by using "Gomu Gomu no Receive". **In the FUNimation dub, Momiji is also voiced by Luffy's voice actress Colleen Clinkenbeard who also voices Son Gohan in Dragon Ball Z Kai. *Luffy's Devil Fruit, the Gomu Gomu no Mi was referenced in the Japanese TV Drama show ''Trick'' and in the manga, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. *In Episode 56 of Yakitate!! Japan, there is a parody of One Piece where Kuroyanagi turns into a "Tenobi Man" as a reaction from trying Azuma's Japanese-Style Ja-pan dumpling. To this effect, he dons a straw hat and starts stretching his arms like rubber to unbelievable lengths like Monkey D. Luffy. *In a fake movie preview during an episode of Gintama, Isao Kondo (playing a lookalike of Crocodile) is seen charging towards heroine Tae Shimura. Tae defeats him with a "Gomu Gomu" move. Similar enemies and attacks are also performed connected to Dragon Ball and Bleach in the same film. *In To Love-Ru, Ren Elsie Jewelria is reading a copy of Weekly Shonen Jump where Luffy's head can be seen as the picture on the binding. *In Episode 128 of Inuyasha, while at the school, a kid dressed like Monkey D. Luffy makes a minor appearance. *In Episode 2 of the anime Hayate the Combat Butler, when the "very generous people" are planning to deport him by boat, Hayate goes though a scenario in his head where he is kidnapped by pirates, joins them and dying at the hands of sea monkeys. He ends it with "Thus ends my dream of being king of the pirates" while wearing Luffy's trademark hat. *In an episode of Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, in Harumi's room, action figures of Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Sogeking are visible. *In the chapter 139 of the manga Rookies, a girl is shown having a Luffy doll cell phone strap. *In Episode 7 of the anime Macademi Wasshoi!, Suzuho uses the attack Gomu Gomu no Pistol. *In Gintama Volume 4, page 70, 2nd panel, Gintoki is seen reading a copy of Shonen Jump with Luffy on the cover. *In Episode 3 of the anime Highschool of the Dead, a zombie bearing a resemblance to Luffy and wearing his Straw Hat is seen walking outside a convenience store but is hit by the bus the main characters are driving. *''Bakuman'' is a story of two students who want to become mangakas and publish their works in Shonen Jump (named Shonen Jack in the anime). It frequently makes references to or features One Piece as well as various other Shonen Jump mangas in its artwork and storyline. *In the MMORPG, Gaia Online, there is an item called "King of Fruits" that is based on One Piece and contains Luffy's signature straw hat as a pose. *In Episode 9 of Asobi ni Iku yo!, Muttley is seeing an anime that mentions a man of rubber - possibly Monkey D. Luffy. *In Episode 10 of Kyōran Kazoku Nikki, Do Gone uses the attack Gomu Gomu no Arm. *In Episode 12 of Mayoi Neko Overrun! at the costume race, Nozomi did a cosplay Tony Tony Chopper, while other players did the cosplay of Usopp and Luffy. *In Chapter 90 of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Bo-bobo uses a move against Torpedo Girl called "Nosehair Bazooka", an obvious parody of Monkey D. Luffy's' attack, Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. *In a chapter cover of D.Gray-Man, there is a volume of One Piece with Luffy on the cover laying on the floor. *In Episode 13 of Gintama, Gintoki and Katsura disguise as pirates to get into an alien ship. They said they were searching for the treasure "One Park", an obvious play-on-words of "One Piece" *In the manga of Rosario + Vampire Volume 3, page 22 where they say "Let us out, let us out here" Monkey D. Luffy makes a cameo appearance. *In Chapter 339 of Gantz, some people in a cage are singing "We Are!". *In Episode 20 of Fairy Tail when Happy hatches from an egg, a crowd of people gather around him, One of these characters is shown wearing Luffy's pre-timeskip attire. Also in episode 205, Luffy made a cameo appearance in the first scene. *In Chapter 16 of Dreamland, there is a character who looks like Luffy saying "Food Time". *In an episode of Gintama, Gintoki reads fan mail in which one fan asks what the goal of Gintama is yet Gintoki himself doesn't know. So they have decided (as a joke) the goal would be Gintoki becoming the king of the samurai referencing Luffy's journey to be king of the pirates. Also Gintoki is shown in a picture wearing Luffy's former attire also while being on the Thousand Sunny with the Lion head replaced with a Duck's. *He makes a cameo appearance in episode 18 of Seto no Hanayome. * In an episode of Highschool DxD, Issei Hyoudou says that he wants to become the "harem king" in a manner extremely similar to Luffy. * In Beelzebub, the director of Ishiyama Academy has got a straw hat that makes reference to Monkey D. Luffy * Monkey D. Luffy makes cameo appearance in the episode 18, 2nd season of Wakfu. * In Naruto manga chapter 700 on Naruto's face on the Hokage Monument, Boruto paints the Straw Hat Pirates' jolly roger. * Also, in the Naruto manga spin-off, Boruto: Road to B, when Boruto's teammate Mitsuki shows his ability to stretch his limbs, Boruto asked him if his father is Monkey. D. Luffy, which Mitsuki quickly denied. * In episode 3 from Sora no Otoshimono Forte, Tomoki use mano mano no handling, a reference to Gomu Gomu no Gatling. * In the fighting video game, The King of Fighters XIII, the move of Ralf's Jet Vulcan Punch is based on Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling. * In the manga: Hetalia World Stars, Chapter 11, North Italy cosplayed as Luffy in expensive clothing, and sent Germany a text saying that he was going to be the Pirate King. *In Season 2, Episode 21 of Assassination Classroom, Korosensei puts his students in a giant bag and uses "Gum-Gum Slingshot" to send them flying, during which he holds onto a goal post and stretches like a slingshot to carry out the action. Also while looking through photos, Fuwa imitates Luffy's Gear Second pose among one of them. *The quirk of izuku midoriya one for all full cowl from Boku no Hero Academia is the counterpart of the gear second of Luffy Merchandise Besides being featured in pieces of merchandise based on the One Piece, he has appeared in crossover figurines which show him along with Dragon Ball characters. Reception Luffy ranked first in all three Shōnen Jump character popularity polls. Funimation Entertainment's Mike McFarland and Christopher Sabat, both stated that they felt that Luffy was more likable than the Dragon Ball character Son Goku. Mayumi Tanaka, Luffy's Japanese voice actor, comically mentioned she feels sorry for making Luffy's voice due the fact she is a mother while Luffy is much younger. When asked about how she does Luffy's voice, Tanaka replies that she "strives for reality" during scenes that the character talks while eating or while touching his nose. In the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation Awards from 2008, Luffy was nominated for the category "Best Male Character". However, he lost to Alucard from Hellsing. He was also 22nd in IGN's Top 25 Anime Characters of All Time by writer Chris Mackenzie. The Gum-Gum Gatling technique has ranked appearances in a Japanese survey that featured the most popular moves in manga and anime: it was fourth in the male category. Luffy's character has also been received positively by publications from several media. T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews calls Luffy "likable goofy", and an idealist with an infectious optimism. In a review for the fourth One Piece movie, "Dead End Adventure", The Star Online describes Luffy as "an airhead and brilliant fighter." Rika Takahashi from EX comments that Luffy's character with his stretching powers is what sets One Piece apart from "the old stereotypical adventure manga" and the many other "combat-oriented ", turning the series into "something new and interesting". On the other hand, Anime News Network (ANN) writer Zac Bertschy found Luffy remminiscent to Rurouni Kenshin's character Himura Kenshin due their personalities and attitudes. However, he still noted Luffy to be entertaining. Mania Entertainment's Bryce Coulter called Luffy a "great shonen hero". Carl Kimlinger from ANN comments that "Colleen Clinkenbeard's Luffy continues to grow on you". Gallery Main Series (Pre-Timeskip)= Luffy Wanted Poster.png|Luffy's former wanted poster with Usopp in the background. Luffy as a Child In The Anime.png|Luffy as a child in the anime. Luffy as a Child In The Manga.png|Luffy during the Post-War Arc flashback in the manga. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Luffy's initial and most common outfit. Luffy in the Digitally Colored Manga.png|Luffy in the Digitally Colored Manga. Luffy's Baratie Chore Boy Outfit.png|Luffy's chore boy outfit during the Baratie Arc. Fat Luffy During the Whiskey Peak Arc.png|Fat Luffy during the Whiskey Peak Arc. Luffy with Nami's Coat Drum Island Arc.png|Luffy wearing Nami's coat during the Drum Island rc. Luffy's Alabasta Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's desert attire in the Alabasta Arc. Luffy's Outfit in the Post-Alabasta Arc.png|Luffy's outfit during the end of the Alabasta Arc and Post-Alabasta Arc (filler). Luffy With an Afro During the Davy Back Fight.png|Luffy in his Afro costume during the Long Ring Long Land Arc. Luffy's Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit during the Enies Lobby Arc. Gear Second Techniques Infobox.png|Luffy in Gear Second colored in the manga. Luffy's Post-Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit during the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. Luffy's Thriller Bark Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit during the Thriller Bark Arc. Luffy's Knight Outfit in the Thriller Bark Arc.png|Luffy in armor during the Thriller Bark Arc. Nightmare Luffy.png|Luffy as Nightmare Luffy during the Thriller Bark Arc. Luffy's Sabaody Archipelago Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Luffy's Flower Outfit in the Amazon Lily Arc.png|Luffy's outfit with flowers during the Amazon Lily Arc. Luffy's First Outfit in the Amazon Lily Arc and Impel Down Arc.png|Luffy's outfit during the Amazon Lily Arc and the beginning of the Impel Down Arc. Luffy's Second Outfit in the Impel Down Arc and Outfit During the Marineford Arc.png|Luffy's outfit during the end of the Impel Down Arc and the Marineford Arc. Luffy Right Before Timeskip.png|Luffy right before the two year timeskip. |-|Main Series (Post-Timeskip)= Monkey_D._Luffy's_Current_Wanted_Poster.png|Luffy's current wanted poster. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Luffy's initial and most common post-timeskip outfit. Luffy Criminal Outfit Fishman Island.PNG|Luffy's Criminal outfit during the Fishman Island Arc. Luffy Punk Hazard First Outfit.png|Luffy's shirtless appearance during the Punk Hazard Arc. Luffy's Second Outfit Punk Hazard Arc.png|Luffy's first outfit during the Punk Hazard Arc. Luffy's Bone Lion Outfit.png|Luffy's second outfit during the Punk Hazard Arc. Luffy's Samurai Outfit.png|Luffy's samurai outfit at the end of the Punk Hazard Arc. Luffy Disguise Dressrosa.png|Luffy's disguise outfit during the Dressrosa Arc. Luffy Gladiator First Outfit.png|Luffy's initial dress up as a gladiator during the Dressrosa Arc. Luffy Gladiator Second Outfit.png|Luffy as "'Lucy' the gladiator" in Corrida Colosseum. Lucy in the Digitally Colored Manga.png|Luffy as "Lucy" in the Digitally Colored Manga. Luffy's Fish Disguise.png|Luffy disguised as a fish. Luffy's Post-Dressrosa Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit after Doflamingo's defeat. |-|Filler= Luffy G-8 Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's Marine cook outfit during the G-8 Arc. Luffy Lovely Land Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit during the Lovely Land Arc. Luffy Spa Island Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit during the Spa Island Arc. Luffy Boss Luffy Historical Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit during the Boss Luffy Historical Special. Luffy Little East Blue Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit during the Little East Blue Arc. Luffy Z's Ambition Arc Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit in the Z's Ambition Arc. Luffy as a Toy.png|Luffy turned into a toy in Usopp's imagination, resembling Luffy Bomber. |-|Openings & Endings= Luffy_Kaze_wo_Sagashite.png|Luffy's outfit in Kaze wo Sagashite. Luffy_We_Go_Logo.png|Luffy's Name board in We Go! |-|Special Episodes and OVAs= Luffy Episode of Luffy Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit in Episode of Luffy. Luffy Wax.png|Luffy's wax figurine made by Diego. Luffy_3D2Y.png|Luffy's outfit in 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends Luffy Adventure of Nebulandia Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit in Adventure of Nebulandia. |-|Movies= Luffy Movie 3 Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit in Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals. Luffy Movie 6 Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit from Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island. Luffy Movie 10 First Outfit.png|Luffy's first outfit in One Piece Film: Strong World. Luffy Movie 10 Second Outfit.png|Luffy's second outfit in One Piece Film: Strong World. Luffy Strong World Finale Outfit.png|Luffy's third outfit in One Piece Film: Strong World. Luffy Movie 11 Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit from One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase. Luffy Movie 12 First Outfit.png|Luffy's outfit in One Piece Film: Z. Luffy Movie 12 Second Outfit.png|Luffy's second outfit in One Piece Film: Z. Luffy Film Gold Kintaro Outfit.png|Luffy's first outfit in One Piece Film: Gold. Luffy Film Gold White Casino Outfit.png|Luffy's second outfit in One Piece Film: Gold. Luffy Film Gold Leather Outfit.png|Luffy's third outfit in One Piece Film: Gold. |-|Omakes= Luffy Bomber.png|Luffy Bomber the robot from Chopper Man. Luffy Report Time.png|Luffy's chibi form from Report Time. Don Luffione.png|Don Luffione from Jingi-nai Time. Luffizaki.png|Luffizaki from Obahan Time. Lugyao.png|Lugyao the dragon from Monster Time. Luffiro.png|Luffiro from Family Time. Luffy Circus Time.png|Lugao from Circus Time. Luffy RPG Time.png|Hero Luffy from RPG Time. Luffy Space Time.png|Luffytaro from Space Time. Luffy Space Time Mugiwaraman.png|Mugiwaraman from Space Time. Luffy Marchen Time.png|Lubuu from Marchen Time. Luffy Ed Sullivan Show.png|Gomukawa Luffynobi from Ed Sullivan Show. Luffy High School Omake.png|Luffyshirou from Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time. Luffy-Detective-Loomes.png|Detective Sherlock Loomes from Detective Loomes. |-|Video Games= Luffy One Piece Unlimited Adventure Outfit.png|Luffy in his One Piece: Unlimited Adventure outfit. Luffy One Piece Unlimited Cruise Outfit.png|Luffy in his One Piece: Unlimited Cruise outfit. Luffy Pirate Warriors Pre TS.png|Luffy in the One Piece: Pirate Warriors series (pre-time skip). Luffy Pirate Warriors Post Skip.png|Luffy in the One Piece: Pirate Warriors series (post-time skip). Luffy Pirate Warriors Sabaody.png|Luffy in One Piece: Pirate Warriors with the Sabaody Archipelago Arc outfit. Luffy Sprite.png|Luffy's portrait in One Piece: Gigant Battle. Monkey D. Luffy One Py Berry Match.png|Luffy in One Py Berry Match. Luffy Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Luffy in One Piece: Unlimited World Red Luffy Unlimited World Red Strong World.png|Luffy in his Strong World attire in One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Luffy Unlimited World Red Strong World Final Outfit.png|Luffy in his final outfit from Strong World in One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Luffy as an Old Man in Unlimited World Red.png|A severely aged Luffy continues in One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Luffy Super Grand Battle X.png|Luffy in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Luffy Pirate Warriors 3 Fish Disguise.png|Luffy's fish disguise in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. One Piece Burning Blood Afro Luffy (Artwork).png|Artwork of Afro Luffy from One Piece: Burning Blood. One Piece Burning Blood Kung Fu Luffy (Artwork).png|Artwork of Kung Fu Luffy from One Piece: Burning Blood. One Piece Burning Blood Gear Fourth Luffy (Artwork).png|Artwork of Gear Fourth Luffy from One Piece: Burning Blood. One Piece Burning Blood Film Gold Luffy (Artwork).png|Artwork of Film Gold Luffy from One Piece: Burning Blood. One Piece Burning Blood Golden Armor Luffy (Artwork).png|Artwork of Luffy (Golden Armor Lucy) from One Piece: Burning Blood. One Piece Burning Blood Platinum Armor Luffy (Artwork).png|Artwork of Luffy (Platinum Armor Lucy) from One Piece: Burning Blood. |-|Other= Luffy Space Outfit.png|Luffy in a spacesuit in Color Walk 2. Luffy Color Walk 4.png|Luffy's outfit from One Piece Color Walk 4 Eagle. Luffy in Adventure Island.png|Luffy from One Piece Film Dice Game Adventure Island. Monkey D. Luffy One Piece Party.png|Luffy from One Piece Party. Notes References Category:Characters Category:One Piece characters Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Hero